


and so I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentleness, Hair Washing, M/M, Pining, Semi-Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: after a hard won battle with a dragon the inquisitor drags blackwall into a bath to help soothe his aching muscles and wash out his hair.





	and so I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit

The mission had been a difficult one and no one had escaped the encounter unscathed. That being said some of them were a little more worse for wear given the fact that it had been a dragon they were sent out to fight. While Iron Bull was disappointed that he hadn't been on the excursion the rest of them were just glad to have made it back in one piece. Blackwall especially. His body ached as only a man who had squared up against a dragon really could ache. 

Of course the Inquisitor had one whole idea of how to fix those aches and pains and unfortunately it wasn't Blackwall's favorite. While the baths were spacious it made him uncomfortable to be dipping in them when they were so very, very public as well. And of course there was the matter of the Inquisitor himself being very, very present for the entire thing. While Sera had declined to bathe with the rest of them and Vivienne had said she would rather die in not so many words it was just the two of them.

The smell of herbs and some sort of spices hit his nose as he approached the water. It was almost overwhelming to a man who was used to a plain bucket of water to wash in. **"Come on Blackwall, the water is much less daunting than a dragon that spits lightning at you, isn't it?"** The Inquistor's voice was nothing short of teasing as he swam closer to the edge of the large bath. If it was large enough for him to swim in then surely it was large enough that there wouldn't be any embarrassing accidents. 

The most notable one being if the Inquisitor happened to get too close to him. Blackwall prided himself on being a man who had great self control but really when it came down to it how much control could he have when they were close like this. Not that he would try anything of course but an embarrassing... erection probably wouldn't be out of the question if things got bad. **"Come on now Grey Warden, don't make me pull you in."** Fingers danced along the edge of the pool as the Inquisitor looked as though he was going to make good on his threat.

Blackwall had no choice but to sigh in resignation. It was better to get all of this over with he supposed. The sooner he started soaking the sooner he would be able to leave. Carefully he removed the towel around his waist and started to sink himself into the water. It was warmer than he was expecting. Though given the fact that he usually bathed from a cold water bucket that wasn't surprising. As soon as it began to touch the aching parts of his body he let out a hiss and a small groan in discomfort.

**"No one said that a soothing bath was going to hurt."** While his body ached all over anyways he hadn't been expecting whatever was in this water to hurt in different sorts of ways as well. It was almost like he couldn't catch a break. Of course the Inquisitor seemed entirely unbothered by it. The only part of him that seemed to be in discomfort was his arm with the anchor. But it was wrapped up tightly so that mishaps wouldn't... take place. Who knew what would happen if it was soaked in water and no one wanted to find out.

Finally submerged to his chest Blackwall tried to keep his balance and adjust to the fact that he was in water willingly and not because he was traversing some sort of water for a mission. Of course that happened few and far between other than some creeks and occasionally a lake that they dipped their toes into. All in all it had been a rather dry adventure. Except for all of the maker forsaken rain in some places. But he needed to concentrate now on soaking rather than the uncomfortable feeling of rain beating down on his helmet as he tried to make sure that a certain elven mage wasn't getting into trouble.

And no he didn't mean that egg of a man Solas either. Blackwall knew a liar when he saw one and something about that elf didn't sit right with him. But so long as the Inquisitor trusted him he wouldn't say a thing about it. After all it wasn't his place. That and the last thing he needed was attention drawn to himself about something strange going on. Flower petals floated on the surface of the water. It was slightly murky due to the amount of herbs and miscellaneous things for healing dunked into it. 

At least the stinging sensation had mostly stopped and he took this as a sign that it was alright for him to relax just a little bit. Closing his eyes he leaned against the edge of the pool and tried to concentrate on anything other than the sound of the Inquisitor splashing about in the water. Probably gracefully. Or as gracefully as someone could when they were recovering from being thrown against a rock by a dragon. The movement only worried him when he couldn't hear it any longer.

Blackwall felt a hand touching his hair and then a disgusted sound as soon as it left. **"You need to wash your hair. You could fuel a lantern with how much grease is in it. That's not healthy."** Of course it wasn't the first time someone had told him he needed to rinse out his hair more properly but it was the first time someone had bothered to touch it to make their point. **"You'll never catch a lover with that sort of feel to your hair. At least not for long."** Of course the Inquisitor would go there. It was no secret he was popular with many people for one reason or another. 

Yet he hadn't taken anyone to his chambers as far as the rumors could go. **"I don't think the oil in my hair will stop me from doing my duty as a Grey Warden Inquisitor. There's no reason to fuss over my looks."** Though it seemed like it was less about looks and more about the smell in this case. He didn't have the time to argue before he felt warm water being ladled over his head. It was better than the dunking he was expecting.

Instead gentle fingers began to work through the tangles and rough patches of hair that was now soaked to his head. **"It doesn't do to have an entourage if they look like they slept in the slop pit. I'm an elf with class after all."** That and everyone was expecting him to be some great hero or a divine champion. All the Inquisitor wanted was some peace and quiet and the best place to do that was here, in the baths. 

No one would dare approach him now and if they did they would be met with some of Cassandra's finest. As far as he was concerned it was only Blackwall and himself in the world right now. Just gently working his hands through the matted hair of a man who probably hadn't had a brush run through it since he was a child. Maybe not even then. **"Just relax and let me take care of it."** Of course the words were already falling on deaf ears as Blackwall was already relaxing. 

It had been so long since anyone had touched him in a kindly manner. Most of the time it was a hard healer's hands or someone coming at him with a weapon that his body was subjected to. Never someone with kindness in their touch. Occasionally the Inquisitor stopped combing through his hair to add more of the scented water to it. Even when he had to tug and pull Blackwall made no complaints about it. His body melted a bit into the touch and soon he found himself leaning against the Inquisitor's legs.

Blackwall found himself with a clear mind for the moment. The first moment in a very long time. His body began to get heavier as the time went on. The sound of birds and what was otherwise silence had started to lull him to sleep. It wasn't long before the Inquisitor noticed this as well and shifted to encourage it. He knew that the warrior had a rough time sleeping and that the barn couldn't be comfortable. Not that the bath was much more so either.

But as Blackwall began to doze off he turned to his side, head laying on the elven Inquisitor's lap and one arm lazily slid around one of his legs. It wasn't exactly comfortable for the Inquisitor but far be it for him to awaken the other man when he so clearly needed the rest. And the closeness. He knew a touch starved man when he saw it. His hair had been combed through nicely so there wasn't much more for him to do except wait for awhile. 

Gently he plucked some of the smaller flowers out of the water and began weaving them into Blackwall's hair. Since he was asleep there would be no protest to the decoration and he could consider it payment for falling asleep on his lap like this. A gentle breeze carried nothing but the smell of flowers, springtime and hope to the baths. And boy did the Inquisitor have lots of hope for the future... In more than just one way.


End file.
